


Stress Relief

by holesinyourlungs



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Chair Sex, Cunnilingus, Emily deserves to have her pussy ate, F/F, apologies for the uncreative title, first fic in a very long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holesinyourlungs/pseuds/holesinyourlungs
Summary: Emily's stuck at work. Serena just wants to help her girlfriend relax.
Relationships: Emily Charlton/Serena
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Stress Relief

Emily is still at work. That’s not unusual, and she usually takes it in stride as just another part of her job. Except, the newest second assistant had managed to get herself fired earlier in the day. So here she is, in the wee hours of the morning, doing enough work for five people instead of her usual three, while everyone else had already gone home. She had just sent an email to a rather annoying photographer when she felt something touch her shoulder and she jumped.

“I didn’t mean to startle you."

Emily sighs in relief. It was Serena, her girlfriend. Her insanely gorgeous, Brazilian girlfriend.

"You're still here?" she asks, already back to typing.

"I was worried about you," her hand had moved to the back of Emily's neck, massaging.

Emily groans, "That feels good," she sighs, "I'll be fine."

"Let me help you relax, querida," Serena purrs into her ear in a voice that she usually reserves for the bedroom (or the Closet, or an abandoned room in the Art or Beauty departments), and Emily's La Perla is almost instantly ruined.

"Uh, sure" is all she can manage as the blood in her brain rushes downward.

Emily feels her chair being pulled back and then Serena is in front of her, on her knees. None of Emily’s previous lovers had ever been so enthusiastic about getting on their knees in front of her. Serena though, Serena seemed to relish in every chance she got to be in between Emily’s legs. Serena’s hands pull Emily's knees apart, and long fingers tickle up her legs, and then Serena lifts her skirt out of the way, and her panties are being slid off. She subconsciously spreads her legs. 

"Good girl," she hears Serena say, and this time she spills onto the chair.

Serena nips at the inside of her thigh, and Emily moans.

"Serena, please."

Serena bites down, hard enough to leave a mark, and Emily hisses sharply.

"I think you can wait a bit longer," her tongue traces soothingly over where her teeth had just been. "I was so disappointed when I didn't get to have you at lunch.”

"Sorry," Emily manages to mutter through the fog of arousal.

"Not your fault, my love."

She feels Serena's warm breath on her sex, and then her tongue slides through her wet folds. Emily whimpers in frustration when her lover stops short of her clit, and then Serena repeats the action, again and again, each time getting  
closer and closer to her clit. Emily isn’t sure how long this goes on for, but she’s positive she’s going to go insane soon.

"I love the way you taste, querida," Serena purrs.

"Serena, please!" she whines, fingers grasping at long blonde strands.

Serena's lips close around her clit and she sobs in pleasure and relief. Her grip on Serena's hair tightens and the resulting moan reverberated through her. Serena alternates between suckling and massaging with her tongue, relinquishing her ministrations of Emily's clit every so often to drag her tongue through slick folds and gather the wetness there, before returning to the swollen little nub.

"Serena!"

Her lover’s name starts out a long, high pitched whine and then it becomes a scream when Serena slides two fingers into her.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Emily repeats over and over again as Serena sucks quickly and sharply on her clit.

It’s like a rubber band being pulled too sharply. It starts in Emily's toes, up her legs, to where Serena's mouth and tongue met her core, getting tighter and tighter, and then Serena's fingers curl against that spot and she sees stars.

"Serena!" she cries out.

She holds her lover close to her as she rocks through her climax. Through the haze of pleasure, she realizes that she might ruin Serena’s jacket and blouse, but Serena catches most of it in her mouth, greedily drinking all Emily has to offer. She’s not sure how long it takes her to come down, but when she does Serena’s mouth is on hers and she can taste herself. It makes her a little lightheaded.

"Thank you," she murmurs when they pull apart.

"I'm glad I could help.”

Emily shakes her head to focus her thoughts back on to work. Her fingers hover over the keyboard for a second.

“Fuck it,” she decides. "Let's go home."


End file.
